It's Never Stopped Us Before
by suzie2b
Summary: After Troy is wounded, Tully and Hitch take the reports back to base.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **It's Never Stopped Us Before**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **When Hitch and Tully were let into Captain Boggs' office the last person they expected to see was Charley. She smiled and said, "Hi, guys."**

 **Hitch and Tully returned her smile and saluted the captain. Hitch handed an envelope to him. "These are the reports that Troy and Moffitt did on our recon of Jabalia, sir."**

 **Captain Boggs took the package. "Thank you, private. I heard that Sergeant Troy was wounded during a skirmish. How is he doing?"**

" **After we ran into that German patrol, we got him to Tunis. The doctors got the bullet out and the bleeding stopped. It was touch and go, but they say he's going to be all right. He was awake before we left."**

 **The captain nodded. "Good. Now when you both head back to Tunis you'll be taking Charley with you. She's been briefed and is ready to go."**

 **Tully asked, "Do you want us to leave immediately, sir?"**

" **Yes. As soon as your jeep is ready to roll."**

 **As they walked out of headquarters, Hitch said, "I was hoping to get a shower and one night in my own bed."**

 **Tully sighed and put an arm around Charley. "At least we can get showers when we get back to Tunis."**

 **They stopped at supply for some things and Charley restocked the jeep while Hitch and Tully took care of the gas and water. Within an hour they were on their way.**

 **Tully drove until the sun was nearly down. He pulled into a small bombed out village that the Rat Patrol had used before and stopped in front of one of the more intact buildings. They were able to build a fire and Charley volunteered to make dinner if Hitch and Tully cleaned up. There was no argument.**

 **While the two privates stowed the clean mess gear in the jeep, Hitch said, "You did most of the driving today. I'll take first watch."**

 **Tully clapped his friend on the back. "Thanks, buddy. I'm beat."**

 **##############################**

 **Morning came and as the sun came up, Tully knelt next to Charley. He gave her hand a gently squeeze and said, "Time to rise and shine."**

 **Charley groaned softly and rolled onto her back. "Already?"**

 **Tully grinned. "Yep." He held two K-ration boxes. "Do you want ham and eggs or beef and pork surprise?"**

 **Charley sat up with a yawn. "Didn't we bring some spam?"**

" **Saving that for lunch."**

" **Okay … Eeny, meeny, miny, mo. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo." Charley's finger landed on the beef and pork. She wrinkled her nose and looked at Tully pleadingly. "Trade?"**

 **Tully chuckled and gave her the ham and eggs. "I've already eaten."**

 **Charley set the box down and reached for her boots. "Is there any hot water for the** _ **yummy**_ **coffee powder that's in there?"**

 **Tully grinned at her slightly sarcastic reference to the coffee packet that would be in the box. "Yep. Soon as you're done eating we'll get going."**

" **Where's Hitch?"**

 **Tully poured water into a mug while Charley opened her boxed breakfast. "Outside keeping an eye on things." He set the mug on the floor next to her. "I'm going out now to check on him."**

 **Several minutes later Tully stuck his head in the door and said, "We've spotted what looks like a couple of people out there. Hitch and I are going to check it out."**

 **By the time they got back Charley had finished eating and was ready to go. She stepped outside when she heard the jeep coming. In the back of the jeep was a boy and girl, both drinking from canteens that Hitch and Tully had provided.**

 **Hitch stopped the jeep and both he and Tully got out. Tully went to Charley and asked, "Didn't you tell me once that you speak French?"**

 **Charley shrugged. "I took both German and French in high school. Why?"**

" **Can you ask them what they're doing out here?"**

 **Charley's eyebrows went up. Then she went over to the jeep and smiled at the two in the back. "Bonjour. Vous êtes tous deux très bien?" They both nodded that they were fine and Charley asked why they were out in the desert alone. "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire deux ici seul?"**

 **The boy said, "Nous étions avec certains des combattants de la résistance lorsque nous avons été attaqués par une patrouille allemande. Ma soeur et moi sommes les seuls qui s'est échappé. Les autres ont été faits prisonniers."**

 **Tully asked, "What did he say?"**

 **Charley said, "They were with some resistance fighters that were attacked by a German patrol. He and his sister were able to escape capture, but the others weren't so lucky." She looked at the boy and asked, "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes des noms?"**

 **He replied, "Je suis Alain et c'est ma soeur cadette Evette."**

" **His name is Alain and that's his younger sister Evette."**

 **Alain said, "Nous étions suivant les traces d'halftracks et notre camion, mais nous avons perdu entre eux hier soir."**

 **Charley translated, "They tried following the tracks left by the halftracks and their truck, but lost them last night."**

 **Hitch said, "Looked like they were following our jeep tracks from yesterday."**

" **Pourquoi avez-vous été après la jeep les voies?"**

 **Alain replied, "Nous étions désespérés. Nous espérions que pour les Américains, mais nous serions allés aux Allemands plutôt que paroisse ici."**

 **Charley said, "I asked why they were following the jeep tracks. He said they were desperate and would have surrendered to the Germans if it meant getting some water."**

 **Tully said, "Tell them we'll take 'em to Tunis with us. They should be able to get help there."**

" **Nous vous emmènerons à Tunis avec nous. Vous pouvez obtenir de l'aide."**

 **Evette frowned angrily. "Aucune! Nous n'allons pas laisser nos amis d'être prisonniers de guerre!"**

 **Alain turned and looked at his sister. "Ne soyez pas ridicule! S'il y a une chance que nous pouvons obtenir de l'aide nous devrions aller avec eux."**

" **Lorsque nous en viendrons à Tunis, trouver de l'aide, et en arriver là où ils sont détenus nos amis seront morts!"**

 **Hitch asked, "What are they arguing about?"**

 **Charley said, "Basically, Alain wants to get help, but Evette feels that by that time their friends will be dead."**

" **The thing is she's probably right. The Germans don't hesitate to execute anyone they think is part of a partisan group."**

 **Evette begged, "S'il vous plaît! Vous êtes des soldats alliés." She pointed to the 50 caliber and the machine guns. "Vous disposez d'armes qui pourraient libérer nos amis."**

 **Tully said, "She wants us to help them rescue their friends, doesn't she?" Charley nodded. "How many are we talking about?"**

 **Hitch said, "You can't be seriously thinking about doing this."**

" **The only logical place the Germans would've taken them is Jabalia. We've been there. We know the lay out." Tully looked at Charley. "Go ahead and ask."**

 **Charley said, "Combien ont été prises?"**

 **Alain replied, "Cinq. Deux ont été gravement blessés."**

" **Five were taken and two of them were wounded."**

 **Hitch shook his head. "This is nuts, Tully."**

 **Tully said, "It's not really out of our way. Let's just go take a look. If we don't come up with a plan or it turns out they're not there, we'll go on to Tunis."**

 **Hitch hesitated, then said, "All right, but I still think it's nuts."**

 **Tully smiled, "It's never stopped us before."**

 **Charley told Alain and Evette what was going on, "Nous allons passer à Jabalia pour voir si vos amis sont là. Si elles sont et nous pouvons les aider, nous allons. Sinon nous passer à Tunis."**

 **They both nodded and Alain said, "Merci. Nous pouvons demander rien de plus."**

" **Okay, I guess we're off to Jabalia."**

 **##############################**

 **On the same hill overlooking Jabalia that the Rat Patrol had used during their recon Hitch and Tully scanned the area with binoculars. They spotted a truck that didn't look German.**

 **Hitch handed the binoculars to Alain. "Ask him if that's their truck down there."**

 **Charley said, "Voyez-vous votre chariot là-bas?"**

 **Alain took a look, then said, "Oui. C'est notre camion."**

" **Yes, it's their truck." Charley looked at Tully and Hitch. "Got a plan yet?"**

 **In unison they said, "Working on it."**

 **Finally, Hitch said, "Since we've been in there before, we know where the prisoners will be housed." He knelt down and grabbed a stick to draw a diagram in the dirt. He put the end of the stick on a square he'd drawn. "They'll be here." Hitch drew an X on another spot. "If we go in the same way we did last time, we can make our way to the prisoners' barracks without being seen."**

 **Tully nodded. "Then we can go to the motor pool for their truck and get outta there."**

" **What about the wounded?"**

" **I hate to say it, but if they're not with the other prisoners, we'll have to leave them. We won't be able to get into medical without being seen."**

 **Hitch agreed. "Okay then. We go in tonight."**

 **Tully nodded and said to Charley, "You, Alain, and Evette stay here. You'll have to drive the jeep and follow us when we come out."**

 **Alain and Evette had been watching as the plans were made. Alain asked, "Que voulez-vous que nous fassions?"**

 **Charley explained, "Trois d'entre nous attendrons ici alors que Tully et attelage aller."**

 **Evette frowned. "Aucune! Nous sommes combattants! Nous irons dans ainsi!"**

 **Charley sighed. "Evette, vous et Alain ne parle pas l'anglais. Attelage et Tully ne parle pas français. La communication est essentielle. Plus ils savent où ils vont."**

 **Alain said, "Elle a le droit de le faire. Si nous ne pouvons pas communiquer, il est trop difficile de travailler ensemble."**

 **Evette still didn't agree and chose to turn her back on everyone to pout.**

 **Tully asked, "What was that all about?"**

 **Charley said, "Alain wanted to know what they could do and I explained that we were staying here while you and Hitch go in. Naturally, Evette didn't like it. I told her that since communication is key, and there's a language barrier, you two are going alone. Plus you guys know what's what in there. Alain agrees and now Evette's pouting."**

 **Tully smiled. "Ask Alain if anyone in their group speaks English."**

" **N'importe quel de vos amis parlent l'anglais?"**

 **Alain nodded. "Oui, Pierre parle Anglais très bonne. Il est notre chef."**

 **Charley translated, "Apparently their leader Pierre speaks very good English."**

 **Hitch said, "Okay. We've got a while before Tully and I go in. Let's eat something and keep an eye on things."**

 **##############################**

 **When the last of the generator powered lights in Jabalia's square went out for the night, Hitch and Tully knew that all but a few guards would be in bed. They circled around the hill and down to the back wall, which they had discovered during their recon mission wasn't guarded. As they had done before with Troy and Moffitt, Hitch and Tully carefully made their way through the coils of barbed wire that lined the wall and dropped down into Jabalia.**

 **Hitch and Tully followed the same path as they'd done before. It wasn't hard to stay hidden in the dark as they made their way to one end of the prisoners' barracks. Hitch cut a section of the wire fence that surrounded the barracks away and they went in. The door wasn't locked and squeaked as they let themselves in. When the door closed with a quiet click a voice whispered, "Qui est qui?"**

 **Tully called quietly, "Pierre?"**

 **There was a rustling sound as someone got out of bed. Then they heard the voice whisper, "Réveillez-vous, Pierre. Quelqu'un demande pour vous."**

 **Another voice said, "Je suis Pierre."**

 **Tully said, "We were told you speak English."**

 **Pierre replied, "Yes, I do speak English. Who are you?"**

 **They heard others beginning to stir and Tully went to the cot Pierre was now sitting up on. "Alain and Evette sent us to get you out of here."**

" **Alain and Evette are alive?"**

" **Yeah, but we need to get going. Alain said you have a couple of wounded men. Are they here?"**

 **Pierre told the other prisoners to hurry and dress. Then as he started to pull his own clothes on, he said to Tully, "Leon died before we got here. Merrill has a bad shoulder wound, but he is in here with us."**

 **Tully said, "Okay, we're going to the motor pool to get your truck. Then we're going out the front gate. Designate a driver now so there's no argument when we get there."**

" **I will drive." Pierre explained the plan to the others. "Nous allons le moteur pool pour notre camion. Je vais être le conducteur."**

 **In less than a minute the four prisoners were ready to go. Tully went back to Hitch, who was keeping a lookout, and asked, "Did you hear all that?"**

 **Hitch nodded in the dark and said, "Yeah. You go ahead. I'll bring up the rear."**

" **Did the guard go by yet?"**

" **Not yet, but any second…"**

 **They both peeked out the window just as a guard sauntered by the fence, right on time.**

 **Tully turned and said into the darkness, "Okay, let's go. Follow me and stay close."**

 **##############################**

 **Charley, Evette, and Alain were watching Jabalia from the hilltop. In a quiet voice Charley asked if he knew how to use the 50 caliber. "Alain, savez-vous comment utiliser le calibre 50?"**

 **Alain nodded. "Oui."**

 **Charley told him to man the weapon while she drove the jeep. "Vous ne les tirs pendant que je conduis."**

 **All of a sudden the silence was shattered by alarms as lights came on within Jabalia's walls and they could hear shooting. They waited until they saw the truck barrel through the gate, heading for the desert with two halftracks not far behind.**

 **Charley headed down the hill towards the jeep. "D'accord, allons-y!"**

 **She had never driven at night before, and was glad the sky was cloudless and the moon was bright. It didn't take long for the jeep to catch up with the other vehicles. Hitch and Tully were in the back of the truck using their machine guns as Charley came up from behind then swerved to flank one of the halftracks like she'd seen Tully do. Alain let loose with the 50 as they flew by. As the engine exploded and the German vehicle began to slow, they knew Alain had hit his mark.**

 **Evette was sitting next to Charley and yelled, "Aller autour et recevez l'autre!"**

 **Without thinking Charley nodded and turned the wheel that sent the jeep in a wide arch between the truck and second halftrack.**

 **Hitch and Tully stopped firing as Charley steered the jeep passed them.**

 **Though he knew Charley wouldn't be able hear him, Tully yelled, "What are you doing?" He glanced at Hitch. "I told her to follow us, not engage in combat!"**

 **The second halftrack was dispatched as cleanly as the first. Pierre slowed the truck to a more manageable speed and Charley followed. They went on for a while longer to make sure no one else followed, then stopped to check for damage.**

 **Tully hurried to Charley and took her by the arm as she got out of the jeep. He said angrily, "What were you thinking?" She hissed with pain and he immediately released her, suddenly concerned. "What's wrong? Were you hit?"**

 **Charley put her hand over arm near her shoulder. "I think maybe I was."**

 **Tully quickly got a flashlight out of the back of the jeep and turned it on. He gently moved her hand and saw blood around a ragged tear in her blouse. Tully handed the flashlight to Alain and tore the hole open as he said, "Damn it, Charley. You could've been killed."**

 **There were tears in Charley's eyes as she said quietly, "I'm sorry."**

 **Hitch walked up and asked, "Is she all right?"**

 **Tully took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah, it's just a nick. Get the med kit for me."**

 **Hitch handed Tully the med kit and said with a smile, "You were doing pretty good back there."**

 **As Tully started to clean Charley's wound, he growled, "Don't encourage her."**

 **Charley managed a small smile. "Thanks, Hitch, but I don't think I'll be doing anything like that again any time soon."**

" **You're darn right about that."**

 **Evette had gotten out of the jeep and gone to check on her friends. She greeted them happily, but was noticeably shaken by the loss of Leon. Evette returned to the jeep and said to her brother, "Leon est mort Alain."**

 **He handed the flashlight to Hitch and jumped out of the jeep. Alain wrapped his arms around his sister as she began to cry. "Evette et Leon était devenu très proche."**

 **Charley said quietly, "Evette and Leon were close." She looked at Evette. "Je suis tellement désolé Evette."**

 **##############################**

 **The truck and jeep rolled into Tunis as the sun was coming up. Tully took Charley to medical and saw to it that Pierre got Merrill there as well.**

 **It wasn't long before Hitch walked in with Moffitt. "Hitch was just telling me about your exploits back at Jabalia." Moffitt looked at Charley. "Everything all right?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Just a scratch."**

 **Pierre stepped up and said, "I wish to thank you for your help. Without you we would have all perished."**

 **Hitch asked, "Is your wounded man going to be all right?"**

" **He will survive, but there are doubts about him keeping his arm."**

 **Tully said, "That's a shame." Then he pointed to Moffitt. "This is Sergeant Moffitt."**

 **Pierre took the offered hand. "These are your men?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Yes."**

" **You have much to be proud of, sergeant. After they found the children, they allowed themselves to be talked into rescuing us."**

 **Hitch looked puzzled. "Children?"**

 **Pierre grinned. "I call them that. Alain is eighteen and Evette is sixteen. They joined us after losing their family in an air raid. They are the youngest of our group."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "How can you let two so young fight with you?"**

 **Pierre shrugged. "They have lost everything and must start over. I have no right to refuse them as long as it is in their hearts to fight. I would rather they fight with us than on their own."**

" **I see your point."**

" **Good. Well, I need to get back to my people and let them know how their comrade is doing. Good-bye my friends." Pierre looked at Tully as he put a hand over Charley's and said, "Je vois comment il vous regarde. Il est votre homme?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Oui, nous sommes très en amour."**

 **Pierre smiled and patted her hand. "Vous devez prendre soin les uns des autres."**

 **Charley smiled, "C'est ce que nous faisons chaque jour, Pierre."**

" **Good … good." Then, with a final wave, Pierre left.**

 **Tully asked, "What was that about?"**

 **Charley took his hand and smiled. "He was just saying that we need to take of each other."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "All right. Let's see about getting quarters so you three can get some rest."**

" **I still have a package to deliver."**

" **We have to go to headquarters anyway, so we'll all go along with you."**

 **##############################**

 **Later that day, after showers, a few hours of sleep, and some food, Charley, Tully, and Hitch went to see Troy. He was sitting up and looked better than the last time Tully and Hitch saw him. Moffitt was with him.**

 **When they stood beside the bunk, Troy said, "Is what Moffitt's been telling me true?"**

 **Moffitt grinned. "I only repeated what you told me. No embellishments."**

 **Hitch said, "Then yeah, it's the truth."**

 **Troy looked at his two privates with a wry smile and asked, "Why is it that every time you two are sent out together you manage to find trouble?"**

 **Tully replied, "Doesn't happen every time, sarge."**

 **Charley smiled. "How are you feeling, Sam?"**

 **Troy said, "Good enough to get out of here … but the doctor wants to keep me a few more days." He grinned. "Sounds like you did a good job out there."**

 **Tully groaned quietly as Charley said, "Well, don't count on me to do it again. Next time…"**

 **Tully interrupted with an admonishing tone, "Not gonna be a next time."**

 **Charley rolled her eyes. "** _ **If**_ **there's ever a next time, I have promised to do only what I've been told to do and nothing else."**

" **You all heard that, didn't you?" Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch nodded. "There now, I've got witnesses."**

" **But you coerced that promise out of me so it doesn't count."**

 **Tully said, "I did not! We talked about it and you promised."**

 **With a hint of a smile Charley said, "I distinctly remember you doing most of the talking."**

" **Wait a minute…"**

 **Troy laughed, grimaced, then smiled as he said, "All right, that's it. Everyone out. I'm supposed to be resting."**


End file.
